moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Ocean
Shadow Ocean also known as Ocean, or SO was a fictional clan that was created and founded in 2017, during the Post War years of the Moderation War, by RisingSun90777, during the events of the Clan Tournament of 2017, which tragically and decisively turned into a civil war, during a confrontation in which Shadow Ocean attacked Tanya Bladedancer's clan the Blades of the Phoenix, in retaliation towards RisingSun's learning of Aeons Windspear's darkened past before encountering him in 2014. Shadow Ocean was at war with eight clans, until December 2nd, 2017, when the newly founded White Sky Riders, with the help of Aeons Windspear managed to breach Sandbox, and invade the server, where from there the War ended and RisingSun90777, later found out the truth of the past that Windspear had held back from him for so many years. Shadow Ocean was disbanded after the war, under threat for Law suits against RisingSun from both Bungie and 343 Industries, leaving RisingSun90777 left to remain at Sandbox for 3 days, without joining other clans, or matchmaking. History 'Establishment' Shadow Ocean was founded by RisingSun90777 during the post war years of the Moderation War, on January 2nd, 2016. The point of the clan was to train Xbox live players into becomming an elite fighting force, for future tournaments and Xbox Live disasters if a second Moderation war should unfold. RisingSun however at the time of 2016, the Clan was able to grow out in size with members joining in to the hundreds each month where it was eventually discovered by January 28th, of 2017, that Shadow Ocean eventually had a clan population of nearly almost 856,000 Clan members. RisingSun90777 during the clan establishment years began to mod weapons and vehicles in order to be used by clan members ownly and no other Xbox Live player, but on May 28th of 2017, RisingSun eventually became more bolder and while at the same time began to stop talking and interacting with either Aeons Windspear or Tanya Bladedancer, by the end of May, RisingSun90777 eventually fitted the clan's total membership rate to nearly almost half a milion do to his military style like motives and map building skills. 'Attack on Blades of the Phoenix' On June 2nd, of 2017 RisingSun90777 gathered a force of over 4 Wraiths and 56 clan members where with the help of a specially redesigned software were able to spawn themselves from Sandbox all the way to Halo 4's servers where they entered the Phoenix haven (A map on Halo 4's Harvest map) outside the boundaries of the map, located in the canyon section, Using a group of military style codes and a newly developed animation which allows RisingSun90777 in the real world a chance to move his Halo game characters arms in either a pointing or move out type gesture, ordered all four of his snipers to get to the high grounds, and the four Wraiths to enter in a horizontal position just outside the maps cliff boundaries. After giving the word, all Four Wraiths opened fired on the map killing several Phoenix clan members and sending them into a panic frenzy. During the barrage, RisingSun90777 then orders all snipers to pick off the targets as they are running to cover in which Teams Pacific (Armed with Beam Rifles) and Atlantic (Armed with Human Sniper Rifles) began to pick off targets along with RisingSun himself. After firing about 30 shots at the map, along with the Wraiths preventing everyone from getting into cover, RisingSun90777 then orders the team to advance and Invade the map. With the use of Jet Packs Shadow Ocean launches from the bottom of the cliff and into the Bounderies of the map where they began to Invade and overrun the entire Pheonix Haven section. Horrified, Tanya Bladedancer who at the time was trying to calm down her new recruits, noticed RisingSun90777 in the background and demanded an explanation onto why he was attacking her clan the Blades of the Phoenix. RisingSun90777's only response was shooting her with his sniper rifle, and eliminating her from her own game. About 5 minutes in the attack the Wraiths eventually with the help of the same software spawned from the bottom of the canyon inside the map and began to shell the rest of the recruits eventually booting them from the map as well, eventually clearing out the once base map for the Blades of the Phoenix. Realizing that the map could be attacked at any moment, Shadow Ocean creates defenses and moves their Wraiths back into several defensive positions on the cliffs outside the map boundaries where they waited off for a counter attack, which came about a half hour later, Tanya Bladedancer and the Blades of the Phoenix attempted to try and reclaim their map but the fortifications, plus Wraiths in the background proved to be impossible to conduct the goal. After once again getting thrown off her map, the Blades of the Phoenix dispersed, leaving Shadow Ocean victorious, much to RisingSun90777's disappointment, as he knew that by conducting this attack it would start outrage on the network, but also crush his friendship with Aeons Windspear. However the sudden attack did worst then what RisingSun90777 had imagined and instead sparked a War on the network with between his clan Shadow Ocean, Tanya Bladedancer's clan, the Blades of the Phoenix. 'The Clan Crisis' 'Ocean Blitzkrieg' ''Noble Units Equipment At the early stages of Shadow Ocean's founding in the fall of 2016, the clan's equipment composed of mainly covenant vehicles and guns, but also posses two fire arms that are no longer of Covenant origin, one being the Human sniper rifle, and the other being the Incineration Cannon that is used by Promethean Knights in both the Halo 4 and Halo 5 campaigns. Armor locks of Shadow Ocean, mostly composed of mainly two abilities, the first and primary one being Active camo, and the second one being a jet pack for maneuvering up to hard to reach places during training or typical raid purposes. 'Fire Arms' 'Vehicles' The Vehicles that are used by Shadow Ocean, were known to be produced and stored inside Halo Reach's Forge world, at Oceanic Industries, which was designed to represent a factory for Covenant based vehicles. The land based vehicles for the Clan's major ground units, that are mostly used for either Raids or simple custom gaming events, are known to be of 3 basic land vehicles, the Wraith, Ghost, and the Revenant. The wraith was chosen to be the clans official battle tank due to its speed and mobility, while the Ghost was chosen to be used as a scout vehicle for clan members. Despite being used for scouting purposes, Shadow Ocean also uses ghosts for front line engagements as well as Raids, against opposing clans. The Revenant was mostly used for patrolling purposes, while Clan Members are sent out to patrol or defend a certain structure that is known to be either property of Shadow Ocean, or a very important post which needs to be defended. Revenants take over the side of the Wraiths, if Wraith tanks cannot enter the map, due to either terrain or size. Unlike the land based vehicles for the clans Ground units, Shadow Ocean's airforce composes of Banshee's along side RisingSun90777's own banshee, that he had used since the Moderation war 2 years earlier in 2015. Trivia *''Shadow Ocean was the first clan, to be developed by RisingSun90777 in the fall of 2016... *''Shadow Ocean, was best known as the first Clan in the history of Machinima making to represent the Element of Water, due to its name and Emblem representing that of an Ocean...'' *''Despite being a normal Xbox Live Clan, Shadow Ocean, posses all Covenant Armaments, except for an Incineration Cannon and Human Sniper rifle which it posses in its arsenal...'' *''In July 1st, the Shadow Ocean Clan, encountered the Tiger's Talons in Halo 4's Ragnarok map, it is unclear on why RisingSun attacked the Talon's as it was stated by Windspear that two of the girls were looking to apologize for their actions, but the sudden war eliminated that one chance...'' *''It was discovered in October 2017, by most Northern Xbox Live, players that Shadow Ocean appeared to have been the Xbox Live counterpart of the CSA, though this was never proven...'' *''Shadow Ocean was the only clan established by RisingSun90777...'' *''The Clan at the time of 2017, was estimated to have had over 40,000 members at the time, the cause of how Shadow Ocean received so many players is unknown... Category:Clans Category:Post Moderation War Era Category:Clan Crisis Era